A Date with History
by SouthernPixi3
Summary: Who would have known a reluctant late night shopping trip would lead her to a mystery man and a mystery world.


Summary: Who would have known a reluctant late night shopping trip would lead her to a mystery man and a mystery world.

Authors note: Story starts a little before the big revelation, I will not be following the books religiously. All mistakes are my own, though I have gone over it thoroughly in word, and proof read it myself, so please go easy on me on this side of things, as I do not have a beta. My spelling should be fine, the grammar side of things might be a bit comma happy in places…

Disclaimer: The Sookie Stackhouse characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

A Date with History

Sookie's Muse.

Life has many strange twisted paths that catches you completely off guard every now and then and tonight was one of those random occasions where my Grandmother through me out the loop. She was acting out of character most of the day, which is unusual for her, and often hinted about me going out or ringing my boss Sam up at Merlotte's bar and grill askin' if he needed any help.

My thoughts where a whirl wind, still are, trying to figure out the reasons for her strange behaviour. I could use my curse or disability as I like to call it but I will not lower myself or invade Gran's privacy in such away. So no matter how much curiosity is burning within me I respect Gran too much to do that to her. I'm sure she will tell me in due time, the cause of this evening. I wonder fleetingly if she has a date.

I frown and shake off those thoughts, though I'd love nothing more than to see Gran happy again, I couldn't picture her tolerating a man around the house again. So what else could it be? She'd received a letter in the post the day before, and had been jumpy and out of sorts since then. So I think, no I know it has something to do with that letter... but who was it from? I didn't recognize the elegant script on the expensive feeling envelope.

I sigh. Wondering if two hours wondering around Shreveport is enough to go back home? But I knew Gran, and I think I may have to phone Tara up and ask if I can crash at her house tonight... Gran has only done this once before, and that was when Bartlett her estranged brother, my... um... unfortunate person if you can call him that... who doesn't deserve the title uncle or brother, came around. Gran knows my feelings on that man, but that's another story for another time, and one I'd rather not reveal any time soon.

"Are you going to buy those shoes?" A deep accented voice suddenly spoke from behind me causing me to jump out of my skin... which is out of character for me. As normally I have a warning, if someone is approaching me because I can read their thoughts and make an early exit depending on who it is. I'm guessing you picked up on the reading thoughts comment, you see I'm a freak, I'm feared by the town folk, an outsider within my home town.

I'm a telepath and have been for as long as I can remember. Normal folk without disabilities fear the unknown, and my disability doesn't and does help with my waitressing job. I sometimes accidentally nearly always put down their next pint, before they've even asked for a re-fill, and often accidentally blurt things out, like answering an unspoken question without realizing they hadn't actually said anything because they were screaming it so loud in their heads, that to me it sometimes feels like they've actually said it out loud, when in reality they haven't.

Slowly I turn around after I recover from the fright, and come face to face with a man who's at least six feet tall and very, very handsome. If I do say so myself. _Don't blush Sookie, please don't blush girl._ I chant to myself. He supports a clearly toned and muscled body showing through the skin tight t-shirt and tight ass hugging jeans, along with long blonde hair, bright blue eyes a perfect nose and strong jaw and cheek bones, full slips that currently supported a smirk. That I found myself actually wanting to kiss and slap. Which was unusual unless your last name was Ratt then, the slapping part would be considered acceptable and mentally shuddered in disgust at ever the thought of kissing that poor excuse of a man.

"What shoes?" I ask, because I was genuinely confused. I hadn't picked up a shoes...

"The ones in your hand?" He frowned at me, smirk vanished quicker than the blink of eye.

I look down and low and behold I am holding a pair of heeled shoes. White base with sparkly black topping closed toed shoes.

"Oh." I say stupidly, surprised twice in a short space of time... How did I get these?

"You really weren't aware where you?" He asked. I look up at him, frowning.

"No... Normally I am not this out of tune." I explain. He smirked.

"I gathered as much." He paused, held out his hand and introduced himself.

"Eric Northman." I took his hand warily, keeping hold his gaze, as I took his offered hand not wanting to seem rude and then that's when I realized something.

Eric's Muse.

I'd been watching her from afar, after I scented fairy nearby, I certainly wasn't expecting the treat that greeted my one thousand year old plus eyes. I witnessed the shoes flying into her hand, and hand to glamour the shop assistance and a few onlookers into forgetting what they saw, and watched as she stared off into space, I wasn't expecting her to jump so bad upon my approaching her, normally I get the opposite effect, and have woman fall at my feet in admiration, but she was instead wary and guarded. Rightfully so.

I could tell her a supernatural and fairy, but of what kind I was unsure, but what I wanted to know was how long had she been living right under my nose and unregistered at that? Every supernatural being should know to register with their local sheriff when they move into a new area. As most supernatural's new of each other's kind... yet she didn't seem to know me, and she didn't seem to know of her own abilities. How strange!

Then after a while of small talk, which I learned a lot from. I decide to introduce myself, and watch as she hesitates to accept my out stretched hand and introduced myself. What she said, surprised me.

"I can't hear you?" She questioned, her pretty face forming into a frown.

"Excuse me?" I asked just to confirm the direction my thoughts had taken.

"I can't hear you." She said again, in a strong southern accent, which had my dick twitching, along with the scent of fairy... Fairy blood is a Vampire's dream. She would be one tasty meal, but strangely I found myself not wanting to drain her dry, but... what did I want with this beautiful creature. A man couldn't deny her beauty so forgive me for being bluntly honest.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I ask her coolly, guarded myself now. She tried letting go of my hand but I tightened my hold on her.

"Let go of me mister!" She said. A panicked look in her eye starting to forum.

I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I am not going to hurt you, unless you do not co-operate. Now, try to act normally. Those shoes are already paid for, so please behave and follow me. I have answered to your unspoken questions." I say coaxing her.

"I am not going anywhere with you. I do not know you, I just want to go to my car and go home, and I will pay you back for the shoes. if you give me your address" She tried miserably to break free from my Viking grip and I just rolled my eyes and started marching out of the shop.

"I wouldn't accept your money, I don't need it. You have broken rules you are unaware of I see. So I will go easy on you and teach you our ways."

"You're crazy mister." She'd stopped struggling, and we glided through the shopping centre. Pam's gift will have to wait, this was more an urgent matter than a pair of heeled shoes she had plenty of anyway.

"What do you mean our ways?" She asked him.

"Where is your car?" I ask her, ignoring the question. She narrowed her pretty blue eyes at him.

"And why would I tell you that?"

"Because we are at my car, and I will send my men, to collect your car for you." I tell her. Slightly annoyed that she kept fighting me but at the same time I found it refreshing, not having everything going my way for once, but it irritated me some at the same time. I wasn't spoiled, far from it, I just had a lot of respect and earned the title of power I hold within my hands, and that got me my own way in a lot of occasions.

I turn in time to catch her reaction at seeing my red corvette... my pride and joy and smirk. Her jaw dropped and eyes widened.

"That's your car?" She asks him. I roll my eyes and felt like saying duh, but stopped myself. I've already revealed too much, just like she clearly had revealed too much in a moment of being caught off guard.

"Get in." I say, not to nicely, as I unlock the car, and open the passenger door for her. Some manners never die, even though I am dead.

"No." I raise an eyebrow at her, in warning.

"You can try and run, but I will catch you. So there is no point in trying." I tell her, not wishing to scare her to the point she'll refuse or deny my co-operation verbally. I could easily phone a few contacts I have, but I don't share very well with my discoveries and I feel... drawn to her and want to explore this possible new branch... that's been offered to me.

She seemed to debate, and then settled on for glaring at me, as she clearly reluctantly and deliberately slowly entered my car.

"I'll sue you for kidnap." She snarked. I smirked.

"By all means, I'd like to see you try." I tell her.

"Now where is your car? Give me your plate number." I say.

"OR you could just drop me off at my car and then leave me alone so I can go home?"

"Not happening, until questions are answered, upon your actions tonight." Her eyebrows raised.

"My actions? MY ACTIONS?" Her voice rose.

"You're the one that kidnapped me, so it should be your actions that are being questions down Shreveport police station." She snapped. He smirked, and decided to reveal a little of himself, he usually keeps hidden from the human eye.

I let my fangs drop, and smirk in satisfaction at seeing her eyes widen and said.

"Now please do kindly co-operate, I am above your petty excuse of law enforcement..." He watched as her hand outstretched as if to reach out and touch his fangs, but held back last minute.

She turned around and faced the front of the car, looking defeated and confused. He felt a little sorry for her, and those who denied her the truth of her true nature will pay greatly for the price she clearly has paid for being different.

He was far from stupid. This is for sure turning out to be an interesting night.

**Sookie's Muse.**

I really should learn to think before I speak sometimes. Though this whole night, day even has been completely out of tune. I wonder if someone has screwed up the tape that play's out my life or something. I swear... and what the fudge did he mean_ teach you our way?_

And what was with those pointy teeth that slid down so smoothly? Maybe just maybe I am not the only freak in this world? I turn around in my seat a d face him I ask.

"Can you hear my mind?"

The car jerked suddenly to the right, sending me flying into a very muscular, hard arm.

"OW!" I yelped, my hand flying to my head, nursing the now sore spot, as I bounced back into my seat. He turned around and stared at me.

"Can you read mine?" He counteracted my question. I rolled my eyes.

"I already told you, I can't hear your mind. That's what got me into this kidnapping business remember!" I reminded him. He glared at me.

"Obviously." He replied to me sarcastically.

"Are you going to take me home now?" I say hopefully, a sinking feeling, hitting my stomach, thinkin' I already knew the answer to that question.

"No. Not until questions are answered and things are resolved. "I glare at him.

"I don't know what crazy poop your on mister, but I have no clue what the fudge you're on about buddy." I tell him, in a firm, irritated tone.

"I can see that, and when we get to my development, I will explain, once I get answers from you, or my contacts of your kind, if all else fails."

"What do you mean you're kind? As in my kind, or your kind? What the freakin' fudge?" Now I am not one those that tend to swear or lot but hell, this is one of those day's that I think God will let me off on, considering circumstances. I sure hope Gran's okay. I watch him raise his right eyebrow.

"Your kind." I glare at him.

"I'm a human Telepath. My family is all human... unless you're telling' me you are of a different culture, judging by those pointy teeth." I point out to him.

"You are not human, I cannot reveal what I am just yet. Until I have full proof and complete confidence and sworn loyalty from yourself."

"You're being very cryptic. It's rather annoying." I tell him.

"Then shut up, and let me get to my destination." He snapped. I glare at him.

"You're being very rude." I tell him. Not one to beat around the bush, or hold back. There's a time and place when I squash my southern manners, and my inner bitch comes out... polite bitch, I might add. I am not one of those foul mouthed kind of girl's. We may not have a lot of money, but I do have some class.

"Rude is my middle name, something you'll have to get used to." He says.

"And just what's that supposed to mean... get used to? As soon as you let me leave, I sure as hell am never coming back to Shreveport." I hiss. My eyes narrowing at him.

"I may not let you out of my site..." He said, not leaving my gaze. And pulled back onto the road just as quickly as he pulled up to the side.

"Slow down, you crazy driver. Do you want to get us both killed?" I snap. I receive no answer. Typical!

What the hell is going on with today? First Gran, now this? What next?

The rest of the ride is in complete silence until we pull in to a run down, deserted looking warehouse.

"What the hell are you going to do with me?" He turned around and smirked at me.

"Scared?" He taunted. I glare at him.

"More annoyed." His smirk grew and without thinking, I slapped him, catching us both by surprise... and earning another ow from me. He on the other hand didn't even flinch, as I held my stinging hand in my left hand.

"Feisty little fairy aren't you." I feel my eyes widen and jaw drop. Shaking my head I turn around and pretend I didn't just hear what he said, crazy fudger. Crazy, crazy, crazy. He pulls into a parking space behind the deserted warehouse and gets out the car. I being stubborn, refuse to budge.

My car door opens, and reluctantly I turn to face my capture.

"Like before. You can either do it the hard way or the easy way. There's no point in running either, as you will not get very far."

I glare at him. Mister thorn in my side.

"Fine. But I don't like this and for the record I am not a freaking Fairy." I snap, feeling defefeted and mustering up all the courage I confidence I had left within me from this strange day, I step as elegantly as I can out of his flashy car and march forwards towards the front of the building only to be suddenly scooped up bridal style in a pair of strong arms, and I let out a little gasp of surprise and wrap my arms around his equally cold neck.

"What the heck?" I gasp in shock still.

"You're going the wrong way." And I swear my stomach just left my system, as he moved at an alarming speed. My eyes widened in shock once more.

I wonder what other unexpected surprises lie in store tonight... though I do not know if I can take any more of this crazy fudged up day. But I need to stay strong and level headed. I cannot slip up or show weakness. I've survived being classed as Bon Temps' freak... pushed to one side, as people fear the unknown, and gone through many medical examinations and what not.

Surly I can survive whatever this path I find myself winding down, has in store for me?

I kind of feel like Alice in wonderland.

* * *

End of chapter 1. Hopefully it sounded okay on the spelling and grammar side of things :)


End file.
